<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soon Your Friends Are More Like Family by rosesupposes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348517">Soon Your Friends Are More Like Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes'>rosesupposes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jewish Jacobs Family (Newsies), Panic Attacks, race pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Racetrack Higgins likes what he's got. It's certainly not a castle but the Lodging House is a bed and food. He gets to spend most days at the races selling papes and watching the horses. He has Jack and Crutchie and the rest of the ’Hattan boys as family and he's got a Brooklyn boy, too, for back up when he needs it. The strike comes around and it fires him up even when it scares him. </p>
<p>So yeah, Race knows how he feels about the strike. It's what the strike brought along with it- or rather, who- that he's not as sure about. Race doesn't blame Davey for the strike but that doesn't mean he likes him."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In the year and a half after the strike, a lot changes. An exploration of Race's feelings towards Davey as Race gradually takes over Jack's responsibilities at the lodging house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Racetrack Higgins &amp; David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soon Your Friends Are More Like Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this fic on and off for almost two years and I am so ready to finally be posting it. It's a mix of canon and historical information and a whole lot of headcanons. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>This takes place in the same "trying to be canon compliant" universe as the drabbles in The Space Between Us, if anyone is curious.</p>
<p>Content warning: I tagged these things but I wanted to mention that the violence and panic attack are described briefly and not really in depth. Most of the violence happens off screen and none of it is more than a few punches thrown. The panic attack is not named as such and over quickly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Racetrack Higgins likes what he's got. It's certainly not a castle but the Lodging House is a bed and food. He gets to spend most days at the races selling papes and watching the horses. He has Jack and Crutchie and Albert and JoJo and the rest of the ’Hattan boys as family and he's got a Brooklyn boy, too, for back up when he needs it. Sure, it's stressful knowing that when Jack ages out in the next year everyone'll be looking to him and it sucks going without food for a couple days when one of the others can't bring in their share but he likes his life and considering where he comes from, that's a big step up. He's comfortable for the most part and he likes that feeling.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how he feels about the strike. Well, that's not true. The strike fires him up even when it scares him. He knows they need it, even though they have next to no idea what they’re doing and it doesn't always feel right and it's scary. But all the important things are.</p>
<p>So yeah, Race knows how he feels about the strike. It's what the strike brought along with it- or rather, who- that he's not as sure about. Race doesn't blame Davey for the strike. Jack's an impulsive hothead and Dave'd just happened to say the right thing at the right time to catch Jack's attention. That's not Davey's fault and, yeah, he talks with big words and has a kind of pride that isn't necessarily suited to being a newsie but that’s not what really gets Race. What really gets Race about Davey is the first time Jack turns to Davey instead of Race and gets his help making a decision about the younger boys.</p>
<p>A few of them are hanging around Jacobi’s for lunchtime on a rainy day. Race had stayed in Manhattan that day because of the rain. A sloppy track kept most of his regulars from Sheepshead and so he tended to stick to Manhattan when the weather got bad. He liked being able to keep a closer eye on the littles in the bad weather, too. It’s Race and Specs and Romeo and Jack and Davey, huddled around a table in one corner of the small deli, splitting what little food they could afford between them. Race doesn’t normally eat lunch, usually too busy selling or picking up some extra papes, if he’s already gotten rid of his first bunch. He rarely has trouble feeding and lodging himself, what with his singular claim on the track, but having extra money to bring in for the littles is always a bonus.</p>
<p>“I’s worried they’re all gonna get sick in the rain today. Some of them don’t know when to call it quits.”</p>
<p>“You barely know when to call it quits, Jacky-boy,” Specs says, eyebrows raised, and they all burst into laughter. Specs and Romeo start debating the merits of a rainy day- Romeo actually thinks papes sell better- but Race is distracted by Jack and Davey, heads bent close together and talking lowly.</p>
<p>“What do youse think, Davey?”</p>
<p>Race doesn’t really hear Davey’s answer, too busy being pulled into Specs and Romeo’s debate. He’s got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He has a plan- one he’d talked through with Spot recently- something to get the littles inside sooner without losing any money. Spot and some of his lieutenants did it in Brooklyn and he’d planned on sharing it with Jack before they left the deli- trying to keep it to as small a group as possible, like Spot had recommended. But Jack had turned to Davey.</p>
<p>Specs and Romeo leave not that long after- Romeo is apparently the loser of the debate because of the stack of papers he still has left to sell. Race talks to Jack and Davey a little longer before Jack stands up and says they should get back to selling. Race grabs Jack’s arm before they split up outside Jacobi’s.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jack, about gettin’ the littles out of the weather, I’s been talkin’ to some other boroughs and-”</p>
<p>“Me and Davey got it figured out, Race, don’t worry ’bout it.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. See you later then.”</p>
<p>Race heads in the opposite direction as Jack and Davey, not bothering to try to keep the rain off him as the feeling in the pit of his stomach grows and grows.</p>
<p>After that it happens more often. Race realizes that maybe it’s been happening more often than he thought but it becomes more obvious as Davey and Les become more and more integrated with the other newsies. Les is a riot and Race likes the kid a lot. He fits in with the other littles without trouble. He sometimes speaks without thinking but when he realizes he’s said something that could hurt another boy’s feelings he’s quick to apologize and try to understand. He takes to selling like a fish to water and the other boys can’t get enough of his stories. Most mornings when Race gets to the distribution center with some of his littles, they race off to greet Les and Les races to greet them.</p>
<p>So Race likes Les and Les is good for the other littles but Race feels a growing hatred for Davey. Dave’s nice enough but it hurts Race to know that Jack’s going to Davey with the things that Race should be taking care of. He doesn’t think the others notice and Race still does the same as always, making sure everyone has a bed and everyone eats and everyone gets patched up. Soon, though, Jack isn’t even talking to Race about the problems with other boroughs unless it’s Brooklyn because Spot and Race are the worst-kept secret around the lodging house.</p>
<p>It’s not until Race talks to Spot that he gets some perspective. Race is laying on Spot’s bed in one of the private rooms at the Brooklyn lodging house and Spot is sitting on the floor next to him while they play a couple hands of cards in the quiet time before the rest of the Brooklyn boys returns.</p>
<p>“No one ever said Kelly’s a genius. I’se said the opposite more than a few times. He don’t get that Dave can’t do the same as you.”</p>
<p>“Sure, but it don’t matter if he get it or not. I’ve been replaced.”</p>
<p>“You right that it don’t matter what he gets,” Spot says, showing his hand. Race shows his and takes the pot of peanuts between them. “You has to keep doing your job.”</p>
<p>Race chews the ends of his cigar as Spot deals them another hand. “I ain’t gotta job if Jack wants to give it to Davey. Five.”</p>
<p>“I see your five and raise you two. What if the Mouth don’t want it?”</p>
<p>“Call. Seems like he’s taking it.”</p>
<p>“Nah, Dave just can’t say no to Kelly. You betta make sure there’s nothing falling through the cracks. Kid looks like he’s constantly gonna explode with stress.”</p>
<p>Race watches Spot for a minute, waiting for one of his tells then pushes four peanuts forward. “You sure know a lot about Davey Jacobs.”</p>
<p>Spot looks at his hand thoughtfully and then pushes his own four peanuts forward. “Call. I talks to people sometimes.”</p>
<p>“To Davey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Runs errands for his ma on my side of the bridge sometimes. Always lets me know when he’s comin’. Kid’s out of his mind with er’ything Kelly’s askin’ him for.”</p>
<p>Race hums thoughtfully as he reveals his hand to Spot and collects the pot again.</p>
<p>After talking to Spot, Race is on the look out for signs that Davey is cracking. It takes all of two days of actually paying attention to the signs before 3 things become exceedingly obvious to Race.</p>
<ol>
<li>Davey cannot say no to Jack.</li>
<li>Davey is really good at fixing some problems.</li>
<li>Davey is really overwhelmed by the problems he doesn't know how to fix.</li>
</ol>
<p>In one evening at the lodging house, Davey helps the littles with their reading and with their math. When JoJo, not as little anymore but an orphan and out of school since he was real young, needs help with some math, Davey explains it without condescending. When Specs is sick for two days, Davey gets real medical advice from his mother and the midwife in his building rather than just relying on their newsboy street remedies.</p>
<p>That part's all well and good and Race is grateful because Specs starts feeling better after another day and Race can stop not eating dinner to save for a possible doctor's visit. The problem is that Jack puts a lot of other problems on Davey's shoulders- things that Davey doesn't know how to handle but can't say no to Jack about.</p>
<p>Like the Buttons thing. Buttons is called Buttons because one day he managed to lose all the buttons on his vest at once but it also works because he’s better at sewing than the rest of them. Most of the boys go to him for help and his knack for finding thread and other supplies in the oddest places usually means that they don't lose any money on an accidental tear. Race is constantly so damn proud of the kid for looking out for the others. In the last few weeks though, the others have been ripping things more and more and Race has watched Buttons go a little crazy. All his free time is spent patching things up and Race knows he’s giving up his food because his thread supply has run out.</p>
<p>Race is even prouder of the kid when he figures that one out but that doesn't mean he's gonna let the kid starve. He's been tracking Buttons down to split a sandwich at lunch, because he knows the kid won’t take it outright. After two weeks, he thinks he's got the situation figured out and he plans on asking Buttons about it soon but the kid is prideful and he's gotta approach it right. He's pretty much ready, he thinks, and then Jack goes and points it out to Davey.</p>
<p>The three of them are walking back from a meeting with Spot on Brooklyn territory. They're half-heartedly trying to get rid of the handful of papes they have left but after a good morning push and now that they can sell them back, it's not as high a priority. Still, if Race can grab a couple extra pennies for some thread, it will lighten Buttons’ load a little.</p>
<p>“Hey, Davey, you heard anything from Les about Buttons and the littles?”</p>
<p>Jack asks it in the tone of voice he uses when he’s about to ask someone to do something for him. Race recognizes it well but manages not to roll his eyes. Instead, he watches Davey.</p>
<p>Davey isn’t as keyed into Jack’s voices as Race is because he gives Jack a confused look. “Haven’t heard nothing from him. Why? Something wrong?”</p>
<p>Jack hands a pape off to a man who approaches with a coin and then turns to face Race and Davey, walking backwards as he talks. “He’s not eatin’ every night. Something’s going on but I don’ think it’s his sellin’. Can you talk to him, Davey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, Jackie.” Davey sounds casual but looks anything but. Race resolves to share his food and penny pinch a few more days to save for a good stock of thread. He also decides to wait a few days and watch before saying anything to Davey- Race can’t do anything before then so he may as well give Davey a chance.</p>
<p>“Heya, Davey,” Race says as he catches him at the distribution center a few days later. The Buttons situation hasn’t improved but these things take time sometimes so Race wasn’t sure whether Davey has actually done anything about it yet. “How’s you doin’?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Racer. Just wishin’ for a better headline today.”</p>
<p>“Something you can sell?” Race teases. In the few months since the strike, the others have taken to teasing Davey good-naturedly about his refusal to stretch the headlines ‘too far.’ Davey tends to take it well at the beginning of the day, but not so much at the end.</p>
<p>Davey smiles at him. “It would be nice. How’s the track been?”</p>
<p>“A little slow with the weather and the season closing out but not enough for me to abandon it, yet. I’s usually able to get through October or November there.”</p>
<p>They chat casually about selling spots and then a book Davey’s reading for a while and honestly this is Race’s problem because as much as Race hates what Jack’s been doing, he actually likes talking to Davey. They can have conversations that make Race feel smart and even though Davey can be prideful, he can sometimes admit that he doesn’t know everything. Race likes Davey. He just hates that Jack is giving Davey his job.</p>
<p>Eventually, Race brings up the Buttons thing. “Hey, so I knows Jack asked you to look out for Buttons. Is he doin’ okay? Can I help somehow?”</p>
<p>Race has thought long and hard about how to approach this conversation and thought that offering help out of his concern for Buttons would be the best way to approach it. Davey still tenses up but he doesn’t get defensive so Race figures he’s right on that part at least.</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure what’s happenin’ and I don’t know Buttons real well but Jack says he’s making enough to eat but not eating enough. D’you know what’s goin’ on?”</p>
<p>“I gots an idea.”</p>
<p>Davey actually looks relieved to hear that. “Yeah? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“He does most of the sewin’ ’round the here. Some o’ the littles have been rippin’ their clothes on purpose to sell more papes and Buttons’ is out of thread. Between keepin’ the littles mended and feedin’ his family, he’s starvin’ himself.”</p>
<p>"That works?"</p>
<p>Race shrugs. "Sometimes. Lookin' poorer can sell ya more papes in the right parts of town."</p>
<p>"And it’s sustainable?" Davey says and Race gives him a look. Davey looks a little embarrassed, just for a second. "Is it gonna keep working if they keep doing it?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. But it's tearing poor Buttons apart so we's gotta avoid that."</p>
<p>"How do we get them to stop?"</p>
<p>"It's not all of them but it's enough. If it was all of them or one or two of them they'd be easy to talk to but when it's this many but not all of them they're not as easy to corral. Don’t want to give any of the ones who aren’t doin’ it any ideas."</p>
<p>"You learning words from Jack now?"</p>
<p>"Oh, stuff it. He learned it from me." Race reaches out and slaps the back of Davey's head gently. "Sometimes you gots to get the littles to shut each other down. Get one of their ring leaders to say somethin' and make ’em feel like they's got their independence."</p>
<p>"Maybe I could ask Les to say something."</p>
<p>Race pretends to think it over for a moment but it almost surprises him how good an idea it is. Les won't take any convincing with the way he looks up to the older newsies and he adores Buttons so it will probably take just a few well placed words before he’s telling the others to cut it out. "Yeah, the boys like him well enough to listen."</p>
<p>"Hey, look the headline's up."</p>
<p>Race looks up to the board and sure enough the headline is up. It’s a second day headline about the upcoming presidential race. "Looks like you ain't sellin’ nothing today. C'mon. Let's get in line."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the help with Buttons thing. I don't know why Jack talked to me about it when he could've talked to you." Davey gives him a broad smile, seeming actually grateful.</p>
<p>Race shrugs and holds back his wince. Davey doesn’t know that that hurts and it ain’t fair for Race to point it out when it ain’t really Dave’s fault. "Ain't no problem, Mouth. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with.”</p>
<p>"Thanks, Racer."</p>
<p>Davey goes over to grab Les from the other littles and get in line for papes as Albert comes and grabs Race’s attention, complaining about needing a new selling spot, as usual, convinced that it’s his spot that keeps him from selling. They work something out as they wait in line and then Race pays for his papes and Albert gets away with not paying for his papes. Race makes a few half hearted attempts at selling as he heads over the bridge towards Sheepshead but mostly he’s thinking.</p>
<p>Even if Davey can hide it from Jack, he can’t hide it from Race. He’s stressed out and he can’t handle everything Jack is putting on his shoulders. Race isn’t gonna stop looking out for the others just because Jack is passing his jobs off to Davey but now Race knows what Spot was trying to say: he’s gotta look out for Davey now too.</p>
<p>A few days later, Race has finally saved enough for a spool of cheap but decent thread. He brings it to Buttons along with a sandwich to split for lunch. Buttons is working on a tear in what looks like his own vest and Race hopes that means that Davey got Les to talk to the other littles.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid, whatchya workin’ on?”</p>
<p>“Lost a button. That from Jacobi’s?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, want some?” Race splits the sandwich and hands the larger half to Buttons before producing the thread from his pocket. “Got this off some guy today. You can use it, can’t ya?”</p>
<p>“Sure, ya did. Thanks, Racer. Davey got me some, too.”</p>
<p>Race doesn’t say anything just takes another bite of his sandwich but he feels an unexpected sense of pride in Davey. “Sure thing, kid. You still gots the other kids rippin’ everything?”</p>
<p>“They’s stopped mostly.”</p>
<p>“Good. You let me know if they start doin’ it again.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Racer.”</p>
<p>Race keeps an extra close eye on Buttons for a few more days but things mostly return to normal. The only difference is that now Race is also keeping an eye on Davey in a way that he’s not on the others. He keeps his eye out for signs of stress. When he can overhear a conversation between Davey and Jack, he listens in to make sure that Jack isn’t putting too much on Davey’s shoulders. When Jack inevitably does, Race gives Davey whatever help he can. He tries not to test Davey’s pride and it’s a struggle honestly because that’s half of what Race does with the other boys. Being a newsie comes with a certain sense of pride that’s different from Davey’s and Race knows where the line falls with his brothers. Davey’s got a different line and Race is still figuring out how not to push it too far. He manages, even though he has to complain to Spot sometimes.</p>
<p>A month or so after the Buttons thing, Davey seeks out Race for the first time. Race is selling at Sheepshead when he catches sight of Davey’s hat above the crowd, now embroidered with one of Buttons’ little symbols, the outline of an apple. It’s been a good day of selling so he can afford to take a little bit of a break. He stops by the little deli at the side of the track for a sandwich and heads over towards where Davey is looking for him.</p>
<p>“Heya, Mouth,” he calls out and it grabs Davey’s attention. He actually looks relieved to see Race. “What brings ya to Brooklyn?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Racer. I wanted to ask for your help with somethin’ and Crutchie said I could find ya here.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Step into my office.” Race gestures grandly toward a table in the corner that is generally empty when the track isn’t too busy. He and Davey take their seats and Race offers him half the sandwich, which Davey takes gratefully. “What’s ya problem?”</p>
<p>Davey takes a second to enjoy the sandwich and Race knows it isn’t as good as Davey makes it seem. Maybe things are worse at the Jacobs household than he thought if Davey’s going crazy for a sandwich like this one. Race starts to eat his own half, grateful for an excuse to eat after he’d given away his morning roll to Ike this morning.</p>
<p>“Jack asked me yesterday to help some of the boys with finding winter clothes. I checked with my ma and we have some stuff that doesn’t fit Les and I but I don’t know about the rest of the boys. I looked at a store this morning and new stuff is expensive.”</p>
<p>Race chews his sandwich and thinks for a second. For all Davey has accepted Race’s help over the last month or so, he hasn’t actually sought Race out. “I think we’s got some stuff at the lodgin’ house.”</p>
<p>Davey looks relieved. “Yeah, Jack said you might but he didn’t know for sure.”</p>
<p>“Jack’s too busy daydreamin’ on the rooftop to know everything we gots downstairs.” Race smiles so Davey knows he’s mostly teasing. “We can take a look when we get back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t planning on stopping for long tonight-” Davey says as he finishes off his sandwich.</p>
<p>Race grins at him. “Nah. You came all this way to see little ol’ me, you’s stayin’ to see the ponies and make a few pennies. C’mon, I know a guy who’ll like your big words.” He stands and grabs Davey by his vest, pulling him along to meet Old Mack, one of Race’s regulars and a trainer at the track.</p>
<p>As they’re walking back across the bridge a couple hours later and a couple pennies richer, Davey admits to Race that he’s never been to a racetrack before. Race is unsurprised by Davey’s admission but finds himself happy to have shown him. He doesn’t get to bring his boys to Sheepshead a lot, since it’s technically Spot’s territory and no matter how much Spot likes Race, he don’t want any Manhattan boys other than Race selling in Brooklyn. He’s glad to share it with Davey though, who he finds himself becoming more and more fond of, as he helps him not go crazy with Jack’s requests.</p>
<p>He’s proud of Davey, too, in a weird way; he knows Davey’s pride keeps him from asking for help and he’s grateful it didn’t this time. Keeping the boys warm- or as close as they can manage- is a priority as summer turns to fall in New York because fall eventually turns to winter.</p>
<p>When they get back to the lodging house, Les is there, apparently having spent the day selling with Crutchie. Davey rolls his eyes when Les runs off to find Romeo and Elmer immediately after he hears that he and Davey are staying at the lodging house for an hour or two but calls after him to be careful on the roof where they all know the boys will go to shoot marbles even though they know they’re not supposed to.</p>
<p>“You’s a good brother,” Race tells Davey casually as he leads him to the old storage room where he’s pretty sure they put all their extra winter clothes when last spring had finally rolled around, “watchin’ out for Les like you do.”</p>
<p>Davey shakes his head and laughs a little. “Les just needs to be reminded of his manners and his safety sometimes. Sarah’s better with all the emotional stuff.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Race says, smirking because he knows Davey can’t see it. Les can be cranky and temperamental, especially when tired, and Race has seen Davey talk him through his tantrums in no time at all. “It’s this room here.”</p>
<p>They spend about an hour or so digging through the storage space and pulling out every bit of winter clothing they can find. There’s a surprising amount hidden among various crates and they sort it all into different piles based on what it is and how big it is.</p>
<p>“So, do we just give ’em out?” Davey asks when they’re done.</p>
<p>Race thinks for a minute. “We should wait a couple weeks. Maybe see if any of these need fixin’. We can start handin’ ’em out when things start gettin’ a little rougher. Most o’ the boys’ll be fine a little longer and these need to last as long as possible.”</p>
<p>“Can’t have the littles ripping things up again,” Davey agrees. “Les and I’ll bring the stuff my ma found over soon.</p>
<p>“We might not have to buy too much then. C’mon,” Race says, slapping Davey’s shoulder. “Let’s go yell at the boys on the roof. Buttons can take a look at all this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Fall turns to winter soon enough after that- too soon for Race’s liking- and it brings the cold and the snow with it. The snow means the horses don’t run at Sheepshead and Race loses his selling spot and his regulars. Even with a few regulars that would take his papes still if he made the trek over the bridge, it’s not worth the trouble of crossing in the snow if he doesn’t have his own territory carved out. So he stays in Manhattan to sell, where he sometimes feels like he’s going stir crazy with all the boys around him.</p>
<p>Winter also brings sickness. Jack, Davey, Race, and a few of the others have been saving as much as they can recently, trying to be ready for the inevitable sickness, probably all at once knowing their luck. They want to be ready to pay the lodging fee if any of the boys gets too sick to sell for the day and their meager savings have been bolstered by a new selling strategy Jack and Davey have worked out with Crutchie and Les.</p>
<p>Despite their growing safety fund, Race is still constantly worried, keeping his eye out for boys who aren’t eating enough, who need repairs to their clothes, who aren’t getting enough sleep. He feels like he’s constantly doing head counts and reminding the boys of Kloppman’s curfew because missing curfew in the summer means sleeping in an uncomfortable alley but missing curfew in winter means sickness at best and death at worst, even when it’s not snowing. The worry is exhausting while he’s constantly making a fool of himself to try to keep morale up. Spot suggests assigning the boys partners to look out for each other because that’s apparently a system they have in Brooklyn during the winter and Race just laughs at him, trying to imagine a scenario in which assigning anything to the Manhattan newsboys wouldn’t result in an outright riot.</p>
<p>They’re deep into New York winter, almost to Christmas, when Race notices Les missing from the distribution gate a few too many days in a row. Mrs. Jacobs has been keeping Les home a couple times a week, what with the cold and the snow. Davey tells Race, Jack, Crutchie, and Mush over cards one night that she’s a worrier and Les gets sick every year around this time. He hasn’t yet so Race knows he shouldn’t worry too much but, then again, this is the first time Mrs. Jacobs has kept Les home for more than a day at a time.</p>
<p>“Heya, Davey,” Race says, his usual greeting when Dave arrives at the distribution gate. Usually, Les runs off to greet the other littles with barely a wave to Race but he’s not there this morning. Instead, Davey’s there alone, looking tired and pale and Les is nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Race and Davey talk most mornings now while Davey and Les wait for Jack. Jack is more worried about the littles in the winter and takes time every morning to go through the bunks and see who's too sick to sell that day before passing that info on to Race, Mush, and a few of the others so they can pool their funds where needed. They chat for awhile before Race works up the nerve to ask about Les.</p>
<p>“Where’s your little today? Your ma nervous again?”</p>
<p>Davey bites his lip, hesitating, and Race’s stomach drops. Les couldn’t be- no. No, Davey would have told them sooner if something bad had happened to Les. He would mention it to Jack, at least, and Jack would have told him, or Crutchie- “He’s sick. The midwife in our building thinks it’s pneumonia.”</p>
<p>Race knows Les is more likely to get through pneumonia than any of the boys at the lodging house but pneumonia ain’t just a stuffy nose like most of the boys got in the winters. It’s dangerous and it makes Race nervous to even think of little Les, wrapped up as much as he could be and struggling to breathe. “Can you get ’im to a doctor?”</p>
<p>Davey worries his lip more. “Maybe. It’s only been a couple days and my pa still ain’t back at work so it’s just me and Sarah bringing in money and even the doctor near us is expensive. Anyway,” Davey says, suddenly smiling. Race has come to know this smile as Davey’s distractor. “Think we’ll get a good headline today?”</p>
<p>Race leaves it, even though he wants to press, and shrugs as answer to Davey’s question. “We’s due for a good one and I hear there’s a fire still burnin’ in Queens so maybe.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Davey says, cracking again. Race starts trying to come up with ways he can get Davey to take some money for a doctor for Les. He doesn’t think Davey would take it but maybe Sarah would. Race has only met the girl a few times but he knows where she works and he thinks she would recognize him.</p>
<p>Jack shows up just then, making his way immediately to Race and Davey, clapping Davey hard on the back. “It’s just Romeo, Ike, Sunshine, and Georgie today,” Jack tells Race as a way of greeting after pushing an upset looking Mike towards some of the other littles. “Romeo’s got his interest on his lock box so’s he’s all set but we’ll have to figure out somethin’ for the others. Mike says he can take care of Ike but I don’t think either of ’em’s got much savings.”</p>
<p>Race nods at Jack, already aware that the four boys had been staying back today and relieved to find out there weren’t anymore. He’d practically had to tie Romeo to the bed himself, before reminding the boy that he’d just taken his savings box out and gotten the full interest. Jack heads over to Crutchie, who he can’t help but mother whenever the weather gets bad. It drives Crutchie absolutely crazy. “What do you say,” Race says, nudging Davey, “do we rescue Crutchie from Jack or let him suffer all day?”</p>
<p>Davey cracks a little smile and Race calls it a win. “I’ve still got bruises from his crutch during our poker game the other night. He can suffer.”</p>
<p>“I like how you’s thinkin’, Jacobs.” They chat for a few more minutes before the headline actually goes up and then Race turns to grin at Davey. “Looks like you’ll sell somethin’.” It’s become a tradition of sorts for Race to tease Davey once they know the headline. Davey’s still not a great seller but he’s better and so’s his pride and he doesn’t take the teasing nearly as bad as he used to. “Hey, since we’s abandonin’ Crutchie to Jackieboy, how’s about you keep me company while I make sure Mike don’t do somethin’ stupid without Ike around?”</p>
<p>“You say that like Ike’s the responsible one.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t neither of them smart when the other ain’t around. You gonna help me chase after the littles?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Racer, that would be good.”</p>
<p>They have a good selling day, helped along by a good headline and relatively nice weather. They don’t hit nearly the amount they would on a summer day but for Race it’s about as much as a really good day at the beginning of track season for each of them. Back at the lodging house, Race waits to split their money until Davey is distracted by Crutchie complaining about Jack. He splits it towards Davey as much as he thinks he can get away with after adding to the little safety fund hidden in Mush’s stuff. Davey doesn’t count it before he leaves. Race assumes he’s hurrying home to Les.</p>
<p>Not long after Davey leaves, Spot arrives with a group of his younger boys for Elmer’s dice game. Spot usually takes the dice game as a reason to come meet with Jack and the other Manhattan leaders but it’s actually just an excuse to play poker. They’re betting peanuts and the game is smaller than usual tonight; Hotshot ain’t feeling well so without him and Davey, they’re down two players.</p>
<p>Race misses Davey’s presence- he’s a much better poker player than one would assume. Davey says he’s just used to card games since his family plays them so much but Race suspects Dave can count cards almost as well as he can. Without Dave and Hotshot, Race has no real competition. Mush is a careful player and pulls out as soon as he’s happy with his pile of peanuts, Jack has a notoriously terrible poker face, and Race knows all of Spot’s tells. After Mush pulls out, it doesn’t take Race long to clear out Jack and Spot. After they’ve officially declared their game over, Race divvies up his peanuts and they all lean back to watch the other boys play their dice game.</p>
<p>“Where’s the Mouth tonight?” Spot asks, shuffling through the deck of cards again and again. Race can see his eyes tracking the Brooklyn boys around the room, counting their heads again and again every few minutes, as if something has changed. “He’s much more interestin’ than you three.”</p>
<p>“Said he couldn’t stay late tonight,” Jack says. “Didn’t say why though.”</p>
<p>Race rolls his eyes. Jack probably didn’t even ask. “Les is sick.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of tense silence before Jack speaks again. “Well, Dave says Les gets sick a lot in the winter. He’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“How sick?” Mush asks, completely ignoring Jack.</p>
<p>“Pneumonia,” Race tells them.</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“Can’t be that long. He was out sellin’ three days ago,” Jack says.</p>
<p>Race shrugs. “Not sure. They don’t got enough for a doctor if it gets worse though.”</p>
<p>There’s more silence. The rest of the boys in the lodging house are loud and excited, most of them split between the dice game, a game of marbles, and a game of something that Race thinks might be a combination of tag and hide and seek. Eventually, Spot breaks the silence, cracking a peanut out of its shell.</p>
<p>“You got your emergency fund in a good place?”</p>
<p>Jack glares at Spot, apparently mad at the insinuation that he might not be able to care of his boys. Race knows both Jack’s look and Spot’s tone of voice. Spot is worried for Les at least a little and willing to help if Manhattan can’t do it themselves.</p>
<p>“S’okay,” Mush says. “It could pay for a doctor but not much more after that. We’s had to use it a few too many times already.”</p>
<p>Spot nods solemnly. Race can tell he’s thinking about Brooklyn’s own fund, wondering if he can spare anything.</p>
<p>“The problem ain’t the fund,” Race says. “The problem is gettin’ Mouth to take the money.” For all Race has been impressed with Davey asking for his help when he’s overwhelmed with the jobs Jack gives him, he knows from experience that Davey don’t like accepting help he hasn’t asked for and he don’t like asking for help with things that he thinks are only his responsibility, like Les.</p>
<p>Jack and Mush nod, both familiar with Davey’s tendencies to eschew help when it came to Les, but Spot just shrugs. “You just gotta tell ’im right and he’ll take it for his brother.”</p>
<p>Before Spot can elaborate, one of his littles rushes over to him. He’s maybe nine by Race’s guess and apparently doesn’t know how Brooklyn’s to behave outside their borough because he’s sobbing as he launches himself into Spot’s arms</p>
<p>“Spotty, Frankie took my marbles even though he didn’t even win them.”</p>
<p>Spot deals with the little boy patiently and the others tease him for it but not five minutes later, Mike and Ike, who are eleven and should know better when there’s Brooklyn around, come up to Mush and Jack in tears with an argument of their own. Race laughs and jokes with the others but mostly he’s thinking about what Spot’s said. Davey would never let Race buy Les a sandwich but was there a way to get him to take money for a doctor?</p>
<p>The rest of the night passes without any more major arguments, though there’s a few put out boys when the dice game ends. Elmer just shrugs at the complaints. “Don’t blame me, blame the dice.”</p>
<p>It takes some time for Jack and Race and Crutchie to herd all the younger boys into bed at a decent hour but they do eventually and then they return to the common area where some of the other boys are still up, mostly watching Finch try to knock things off various surfaces with his slingshot.</p>
<p>“So how much do you think we can give to Les?” Race asks after a few minutes.</p>
<p>Jack shrugs. “Enough, I think, dependin’ on what they’s got already.”</p>
<p>“And how do we get Dave to take it?”</p>
<p>“That’s the question.”</p>
<p>“Do you think his sister would take the money?”</p>
<p>“Sarah? Maybe. I think so.”</p>
<p>Race watches Davey carefully the next few days. He shows up to the distribution gate more and more tired each day and Race worries because pneumonia spreads. He keeps coming up with excuses to sell with Davey and he keeps splitting their money his way after adding to the safety fund. He asks about Les when he can but he knows it’s a subject Davey would rather avoid. When he and Jack and the others who add to the safety fund decide it’s time to contribute to the Jacobs’ household, Race is deemed the one to get it to Sarah. Jack and Davey had fought when Jack mentioned trying to help the Jacobs out but Race has a plan and he’s even got Romeo in on it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mouth,” he says as Davey’s getting ready to leave the lodging house, “Romeo’s been askin’ me ’bout goin’ to see Les. Think I could drop by with him tomorrow? Ro’s worried about the kid.” Race nods his head toward where Romeo is talking with Ike, both recovered from their recent colds but still not fully energized. Romeo sees Race and Davey looking and waves, smiling brightly. The kid is good.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Les is going a little crazy, too, not being able to do much. It might be good for him to have some friends around. I’ll see if my parents mind.”</p>
<p>“Alright, thanks. See ya tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“See ya, Race.”</p>
<p>The next morning, Davey tells Race that he and Romeo can come over after the selling day is over. Race tells Romeo around noon and stresses the importance of him being on his best behavior but also reminds him of their plan so that Race can talk to Sarah. Once Race and Davey are done selling for the day, they head back to the lodging house where they add money to the safety fund and then split their profits as usual. They end up having to wait about ten minutes or so for Romeo to get back and then Davey scolds him for not wearing the scarf he knows Romeo has. Romeo goes up to the bunk room to get his scarf and then they head off.</p>
<p>Romeo chatters excitedly about seeing Les the whole walk to the Jacobs’ apartment building. Race reminds him more than once that Les is sick and probably won’t be able to play but Davey assures him that he can still show Les his new marbles, even as he warns him that whatever Les has can pass to Romeo.</p>
<p>Mrs. Jacobs greets them at the door, welcoming them and telling them that Les has just woken up to eat something. She smiles at the scarf around Romeo’s neck and tells them how it was one of the first Sarah had ever knit. Romeo grins and preens a little bit before glancing over towards the bed in the corner of the room and looking up at Race and Davey. Race laughs and ruffles his hair. “Use your manners, kid.”</p>
<p>“’s nice t’ meet ya, ma’am. May I speak t’ Les?” Romeo folds his hands in front of him, bouncing a little on his toes. Davey catches Race’s eyes over Romeo’s heads and they both chuckle a little at Romeo’s display of manners.</p>
<p>“Of course, but he hasn’t been eating very much so you’ll have to promise me to try to get him to eat some soup.” She leans down to say this, as if letting him in on a secret.</p>
<p>Romeo follows Mrs. Jacobs to the stove and holds the bowl as she ladles some soup into it. Davey and Race walk over to the bed in the corner of the room, where Les is curled up in a pile. “Sarah shares the room with my parents but Les and I are out here,” Davey explains to Race as they walk over. Davey sits on the edge of the bed and Race takes a seat in the armchair next to the bed after Davey nods towards it.</p>
<p>“Sheifale, you have some visitors.” Davey shakes Les gently. He’s clearly on the edge of sleep and Race thinks he looks like could use it.</p>
<p>Once they’ve said their hellos and Romeo has brought Les his soup, Davey nudges Race and asks if he wants to head up to the roof. They leave their littles to chattering about marbles and climb through the window and up the fire escape. “’S nice place you’ve got,” Race tells Davey once they’re on the roof.</p>
<p>“Watch that spot there,” Davey warns, pointing out a patch of concrete near the edge of the roof. “It gets extra icy in the winter.”</p>
<p>Race pulls out a cigar- a nice one he’d been saving for a few days and had kept hidden in his pocket in front of Mrs. Jacobs. He lights it with a match, takes a puff, and then passes it to Davey. Davey takes it and takes a puff of his own. When Davey tries to hand it back, Race just waves him off. “Nah, I’ll let you know when I wants it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Davey says, leaning heavily against the ledge of the building. They chat idly for a few minutes before Race thinks about the reason he’s there.</p>
<p>“Where’s your pa? Ain’t he and your sister s’posed to be home too?”</p>
<p>Davey shakes his head. “They’re stayin’ with my aunt until Les gets better. Ma and I don’t get sick easy but they do and we can’t afford Sarah gettin’ sick while I’m not makin’ as much money.”</p>
<p>Race nods as if that makes perfect since- which, it does, but Race is more concerned with how he’s going to get the money to Sarah if she’s not around. It’s burning a hole in his pocket and he definitely can’t get away with giving it to Davey’s mom.</p>
<p>They chat for awhile about nothing, giving Romeo and Les some time to catch up, but they don't last too long on the roof since it's a little too cold. Davey keeps puffing at the cigar until they decide to go back downstairs. Race snuffs it and drops it back into his pocket before climbing back down the fire escape. When they get back downstairs, Les looks a lot more aware than he had when they had arrived and Race settles a little. His face brightens when Race and Davey climb through the window.</p>
<p>"Racer!" he calls and, even though his voice is a little weak, Race smiles. "Is it true you outran a horse?"</p>
<p>Romeo's eyes are glowing with mischief and it looks like Davey sees it too because he reaches over to tap Romeo on the back of the head. "You telling tall tales, Romeo?"</p>
<p>Never one to miss an opportunity, Race puffs his chest out. "Who says it's a tall tale? I got long legs. They's fast."</p>
<p>Davey rolls his eyes and smacks Race in the chest. "Yeah, sure, Racetrack, you definitely outran a horse. Where's ma?"</p>
<p>"She went to the market," Romeo reports.</p>
<p>"She said Race and Romeo can stay for dinner," Les says, grinning next to Romeo.</p>
<p>Race can see the tension in Davey's shoulders at that moment and he feels it too. The Jacobs don't have the money for dinner guests and Davey is worried. It's at that moment that Race decides to ignore his plan and just give the money to Davey. "We'll see," he tells the boys. And then, because he can't take the matching fall of their smiles dropping, he adds, "but if Mrs. Jacobs says it's okay..." He trails off and then grabs Davey by the arm. "Dave and I's got to have a talk though."</p>
<p>“You been talking,” Les complains even as Davey lets Race pull him out to the hallway, despite how confused he is.</p>
<p>"Racer, I want Romeo and Les to hang out but-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Dave, I know."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>There's a moment of silence between them before Race speaks up. "Listen, me and the boys have been talking and we's figured you should take this." Race pulls the couple of dollars Elmer had counted out and puts it in Davey's hand.</p>
<p>"Is this- I can't! That's not for me!" he protests, pushing the money back at Race. "That's for emergencies!"</p>
<p>"That in there looks like an emergency," Race says. "You and Les add your money in so it's for you too. Mush and Jack and I worked it out."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Dave, Les is sick. Please, just get him to a doctor. I don' think the boys could take it if somethin’ happened to him. I don' think I could take it."</p>
<p>Davey pauses, fist closing around the money and Race has to stop himself from cheering. "Thank you." He looks exhausted, even more so than he has the last few days of selling. "This is- I just-"</p>
<p>Davey falls into the category of newsies that Race likes to think of as 'desperately needs a hug sometimes but won't ever initiate it himself.' He holds his arms open a little, offering, and Davey nearly falls into them, crying into Race's neck. Race doesn't say much as Davey sobs but when he senses Davey starting to pull away, he makes sure he knows he doesn't have to stop. When Davey does eventually pull away, he pockets the money and Race feels relieved.</p>
<p>"C'mon," he says before Davey can say anything else, "I'll go wrangle Romeo and you go clean ya face before ya ma gets back."</p>
<p>"You have got to stop listening to Jack."</p>
<p>"Ah, shut it." Race pushes Davey down the hallway and turns back into the Jacobs' apartment, ready to scold Romeo and Les for whatever it is that they're not supposed to be doing.</p>
<p>It takes Les longer than they'd hoped to get better but the doctor helps and the medicine helps and finally he's better and riding Davey's back to the distribution center in the mornings. Mrs. Jacobs keeps him back even more than she did before he was sick but as spring starts to bloom in the city, Les shows up more and more until he's making the trek to the distribution center every day- on his feet because Davey says he's too old to be carried now that he's ten.</p>
<p>With winter over, Les back on his feet, and none of the other boys too sick, Race's mind starts worrying about other things. Jack is still going to Davey with all the things he should be going to Race with but Race and Davey have a system now so it doesn't matter as much as before. Still, as spring turns to summer, Race is jittery and Davey notices.</p>
<p>"What's got you so jumpy?" he asks as they wait for the headline one morning in late May. Race has been counting and recounting the littles since he woke up, even though there's no reason to be worried about them. He jumps when Davey sneaks up behind him and wonders how he missed Les showing up and holding court over a group of boys.</p>
<p>"Jeez, Mouth. Who taught you that?"</p>
<p>"M'not telling you my secrets."</p>
<p>They chat about nothing for a few minutes as they wait for the headline. Tommy Boy pulls Race away to help break up a fight between Sniper and Kenny while Davey helps Mike and Ike figure out how many papers they should buy if they want to have some extra money at the end of the day. The headline goes up and the gates open while they're still dealing with their respective situations and they end up at the back of the line. Les rushes up to them, papers already in hand.</p>
<p>"Did ya tell Racetrack about your party?" he says with no other prompting, barreling into Davey's side. For his part, Davey throws an arm around Les’s shoulders and absorbs the impact.</p>
<p>"You's throwin' a party, Mouth? Don't seem the type." Race makes a show of looking Davey up and down.</p>
<p>Davey just rolls his eyes. "My birthday's in a few weeks. Mama thinks I should have some friends over. Sarah wants to try makin' a cake or somethin'. I told them not to worry about it."</p>
<p>"Aww, c'mon. Birthday's a big deal." Race would know, he's been obsessing over Jack's for months now. The lodging house is usually a frenzy on birthdays (known or chosen) and Race usually tries to do what he can to get whichever boy is celebrating even a tiny treat. Ever since Les first spilled the beans about Davey’s birthday, Crutchie and Race have been trying to think of something they could get for Davey but they've learned Davey doesn't like sweets very much so the easy option isn't an option.</p>
<p>Les rolls his eyes. "They said Davey could have a few fellas over and play cards or somethin'. That don't cost no many."</p>
<p>"Doesn't cost any money," Davey corrects automatically. Les pouts and the two of them stay distracted until Race hits the front of the line. He pays for his papes and then waves at Davey and Les and heads off towards Sheepshead. He makes a list of things to do in the next few weeks; he's got to figure out something for Davey's birthday, talk to Finch and Al and JoJo about what happens after Jack's birthday, and make a trek to each of the individual borough leaders. He's not happy about losing selling time for the sake of being polite to the other boroughs but it'll be fine. He debates taking Finch with him but he knows Finch won't want to do it and he doesn't blame him. Maybe JoJo will go with him out of pity.</p>
<p>In the next week, he checks several of those items off his list. After Les mentions that Davey’s been rereading the same few books they have at home, Race and Crutchie figure out that they can afford a bit of a nicer book for Davey, since Spot offers to contribute as well. Race, JoJo, and Spot make a show of meeting in Brooklyn so that the other boroughs can see. They shut themselves in Spot's room while a couple of the older boys from other boroughs are there to play in one of Hotshot's dice games. They mostly spend the time playing cards and telling jokes but they come out with serious faces and firm handshakes for the show of it. Just like that, every borough in the city knows Racetrack Higgins has Brooklyn's approval. The whole thing- the prospect of meeting with the other leaders- seems a bit much to Race but Davey assures him it's important for the union so he makes plans to do it anyway.</p>
<p>Things are relatively quiet in the lodging house. He's grateful for that but he has almost too much time to think about all the things that could go wrong and probably will go wrong immediately after Jack leaves.</p>
<p>Race takes the lead for Manhattan at the next union leaders' meeting. He's met with all of the borough leaders except for Eddie from Flushing and Jack pulls him aside beforehand and tells him to speak up. The leaders' meetings are every other month and limited to a maximum of three newsies from each group. They mostly sit around and play cards but there's usually a couple of serious things to talk about. In the year since the strike, Race has mostly kept quiet during those discussions, letting Jack and sometimes Davey take the lead but with Jack leaving soon, he's forced to step up.</p>
<p>As they walk back to Manhattan, Jack is in a buoyant mood. Race doesn't know what's gotten into him but he's practically skipping down the sidewalk, whistling and trying to pull Davey and Race into his antics. He looks like he has absolutely no cares in the world, like every weight is gone from his shoulders. And Race supposes it almost is, if only because he now feels most of it on his.</p>
<p>"Alright, crazy," Davey says to Jack, as they're crossing the bridge. "Get off me." Davey pushes Jack away and Jack pouts.</p>
<p>"You two's no fun tonight."</p>
<p>"You's too much fun tonight, Jacky boy," Race tells him. "Thought you said you were outta that whiskey."</p>
<p>Jack pulls a small flask from his pocket and grins at them. Davey rolls his eyes and pretends to be surprised. "Jack Kelly, are you telling me you lied to me and the boys about your whiskey being gone?"</p>
<p>Jack just pockets the flask and shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling purposefully ahead of them. "Bye, boring people."</p>
<p>Race and Davey look at each other and sigh. "You did good tonight," Davey tells him.</p>
<p>Race shrugs. "Just did what I usually do, Mouth- sweep the poker game and go home 'bout four times richer."</p>
<p>Davey gives him the sly kind of smile that Race has realized is definitely for when he feels mischievous. "Sure, Racer. Just don't do it at my birthday party."</p>
<p>Race grins, a little surprised. "Les convince you on it?"</p>
<p>"Sarah, actually. She really wants a reason to make me a cake. She's been saving for it or something."</p>
<p>"Cards and cake? I'll be there."</p>
<p>Davey snorts. "I'm so surprised," he says, completely deadpan.</p>
<p>Race whacks the back of Davey's head, knocking his hat off. Davey glares at him as he pulls his hat back onto his head. They watch Jack walk ahead of them for a few minutes. He's definitely tipsy but not so drunk that they need to worry about him.</p>
<p>"Les says the littles've been fighting over selling spots," Davey mentions just as they cross into Manhattan.</p>
<p>It takes Race aback and he almost trips over his feet. He hadn't heard anything about that. "What?"</p>
<p>Davey looks at him in surprise. "You didn't know?"</p>
<p>Race shakes his head. "I hadn't heard anything."</p>
<p>"I assumed- I thought you knew. I only brought it up because Les said Red and Lewis got into a fist fight and I know Red ain't said where he got that black eye from."</p>
<p>Race's thoughts are racing. Red had come back to lodging two days ago with a black eye. He'd tried to get away with telling Race and Mush that he'd fallen and hit his eye on a crate but the kid's a terrible liar. Once he'd been called out on it, he refused to say who had actually been responsible. Race and Mush had just figured he'd been hit by some girl for saying something he shouldn’t have and didn't want to admit it. If Lewis had done it and none of the older boys had known- he has to figure this out and fast. Bad blood among the littles is never good.</p>
<p>"I didn't- I didn't know. I have to-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out. I'm sure JoJo can help."</p>
<p>“You don’t have to. It’s my-”</p>
<p>Davey cuts him off. “I’ve got it. Les is already trying to make it better and you know JoJo can get them to calm down. Don’t worry about it. I’ll let you know if we need you.”</p>
<p>‘Don’t worry about it’ is not really in Race’s vocabulary when it comes to his boys but he lets Davey handle it. A few days later, Race sees Lewis and Red selling together again and JoJo tells him over sandwiches at Jacobi’s that everything is figured out and they know that if something happens again, JoJo will tell Race. None of them seemed too excited at that prospect.</p>
<p>As Jack’s birthday gets closer, Racetrack is convinced that time is both dragging and racing. The day gets closer and closer faster than he would like but each individual day feels like it lasts forever, filled with selling and skipping meals and visiting other boroughs and breaking fights up between the littles- and more than once between Tommy Boy and Sniper, who he really wishes would just not.</p>
<p>He gets his break from it all for a couple hours when Dave’s birthday comes. He heads over to the Jacobs’ apartment with the other boys Davey’s invited. There’s seven of them, Davey included, so they go to the roof to play cards until Mrs. Jacobs calls them back in. Les doesn’t play because Davey won’t let Race teach him, despite Race clearly being the best person to teach him, but he sits and chats with them. It’s normal and relaxing and fun and Race is winning. They talk about selling and girls and when Davey thinks he’ll go back to school. He shrugs his shoulders as Les pouts at the thought of even going to school. “Pa hasn’t found a new job yet.”</p>
<p>“Is that all you’s waitin’ for, Mouth?” Mush asks as he gathers up Race’s worn cards and starts shuffling for their next hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorta. We started sellin’ cuz pa couldn’t work. School’s out of session now though so it won’t be for a few months anyway.”</p>
<p>The boys all nod and Race does too but it’s been so long since he’s been in school that he’s not sure it means anything. Whenever the subject comes up, Davey seems ambivalent to the whole situation, like he doesn’t have any particular opinions about the possibility of returning to school but Dave is Dave and he has opinions about everything so Race knows that can’t be true.</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do for your birthday, Jack?” Les asks a few hands later. Race feels his smile drop as he stops teasing JoJo for his poor poker face. Their table goes silent for just a second too long because Les notices. “What’d I say wrong?”</p>
<p>Jack laughs, patting him on the back. “Nothing, bud. I’s just leavin’ the lodgin’ house after my birthday is all.”</p>
<p>Les looks confused and Race rolls his eyes because Les has definitely seen a few of the older boys, Specs included, age out in the last year or so. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“It’s my eighteenth birthday,” Jack explains. “I won’t be allowed no more, like when Specs moved out.”</p>
<p>“But Specs don’t sell papes no more. You’s still gonna sell papes, right?”</p>
<p>Davey rolls his eyes and puts his hand on Les’s shoulder. “Specs doesn’t sell papes anymore.”</p>
<p>“What Davey said.”</p>
<p>Jack laughs. “Nah, kid, I got my job at the newspaper. Now that I’se been doin’ my drawings weekly all year, old man Pulitzer wants me to do ’em daily.”</p>
<p>Les looks absolutely devastated. Race feels bad for Les because he knows how much he looks up to Jack and wants to be just like him but he’s honestly not sure how the kid’s gone this long without figuring out how the lodging house works or asking at least. “But- but- then who’s in charge if you’s gone?”</p>
<p>Crutchie pushes at Race’s shoulder and Finch and Mush grin at him like wolves following their prey. “That’d be Racer,” Jack says, grabbing Race’s other shoulder and squeezing.</p>
<p>Racetrack can’t breathe for a second. The thing about Race taking over for Jack is that it’s not a thing that is ever explicitly stated. There are conversations, of course, but there’s not an announcement and Jack never had to tell Race or any of the other older boys that Race would take over when he aged out. It’s different than Brooklyn, where Spot and his hierarchy are explicitly acknowledged, defined, and fought for. Spot will choose his successor. Jack didn’t so much choose Race as Race emerged as the clear next leader and no one else wanted it. Hearing Jack acknowledge it makes Race want to puke. But first he’d have to be able to breathe.</p>
<p>Les looks like he’s going to say something else about the subject and Race really wishes he wouldn’t. Before he can, Sarah peaks up over the fire escape. “Come back down, boys, it’s time for food.”</p>
<p>“I told you and mom no spending money on food,” Davey protests as he stands.</p>
<p>‘Too bad, buddy,” Finch tells him, standing and picking Les up onto his back. “Your birthday’s not about you.”</p>
<p>Davey grins. “You’d think it would be.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Finch says, swinging Les around as he shrieks a little. He disappears down the fire escape, Les still hanging from him. The others follow his lead but Race waits to stand until most everyone is gone. Davey hangs back as well.</p>
<p>“You okay, Race?” Davey asks, squatting in front of Race’s chair. “Just breathe with me.” Davey makes exaggerated breathing noises and Race focuses on following them with his own breathing. It only takes a minute and he’s breathing normally again.</p>
<p>“Alright?”</p>
<p>Race nods and swallows. “Ain’t heard it said like that. Sorry, I’s ruining your party.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re good. Happens to me sometimes. Ain’t fun.” Dave scrunches his face up and Race knows he understands.</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean it isn’t fun?”</p>
<p>Davey takes Race’s hat from his head and smacks him with it. “C’mon. Let’s get some food.”</p>
<p>Food turns out to be a stew better than the nuns hand out in the winter. It’s not nearly as thin and there are more veggies than Race knew you could put in a stew. Davey gives his mom a look as she hands him a cup but she just smiles at him like she has no idea what it means and winks. They settle into little conversations throughout the room and Race is glad when Crutchie sticks close to him and talks enough for the both of them.</p>
<p>After stew comes dessert and Race is confused when Sarah comes out with a tray of little breads with swirly designs that look like they could be in one of the fancy bakeries that he sometimes peers into when he’s selling in a nicer part of town.</p>
<p>“I thought you were making cake?” Race asks as Sarah sets them carefully on the table.</p>
<p>Davey stands to hug his sister before he turns to his friends, eyes bright. “It’s better. It’s called rugelach. It’s a Jewish recipe- from Poland, where my grandparents are from.”</p>
<p>They split the rugelach into small pieces and Race is surprised to find that it’s better than the cake he was expecting. Davey explains that they’re a holiday tradition in his family and the ingredients can be hard to come by but they’re his favorite. Race understands why Davey likes them so much.</p>
<p>When the excitement of the rugelach dies down, Sarah shushes the room and announces that it’s time for presents. The newsies go first. Race and Crutchie give Davey his book, carefully wrapped in newspaper. JoJo and Mush present him with a new cap, already embroidered with the little apple that Buttons has been adding to Davey’s clothes ever so slowly. Finch gives him a little wooden carving of a rattlesnake that Race has seen him working on as the others get ready for bed each night. Jack and Les present their gifts together; Jack has been teaching Les to draw in between selling and Les gives Davey a decent drawing of the two of them. Jack gives him a series of three pictures he’s drawn on nice paper Katherine had found for him. There’s one of the Jacobs family posing as if for a portrait and another as Race knows them, sitting around their kitchen table and enjoying each other’s company, faces caught mid laughter, except for Les, who is pouting. The last is of the seven older boys. It’s somewhere between the other two pictures in formality, with their arms slung around each other as if they were posed but their faces caught in laughter and joy. Race thinks they look like they just won the strike.</p>
<p>Everyone looks to Sarah like she should go next but she claims the rugelach as her gift and gestures to her parents. Mrs. Jacobs hands Davey a rectangular box wrapped in plain brown paper. Davey opens it carefully, like ripping the paper will somehow get him killed. He pulls a navy blue jacket from the box and Race thinks it looks how most of the Jacobs’ things do- a little worn but overall well cared for.</p>
<p>Davey looks to his father and asks, “really?” as Les moans dramatically and falls back into JoJo’s lap, where he’s been sitting.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mr. Jacobs says, beaming. “I start the day after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Davey looks happy as he rushes to hug his parents. The other boys, realizing like Race has that this means Davey will go back to school, tell him congratulations and pat his back. Crutchie teases a still pouting Les. JoJo turns to Sarah and asks if she’ll go as well. Finch asks Davey if he’ll teach him the new things he learns.</p>
<p>Race freezes again. The prospect of Jack leaving is enough, especially knowing Albert will leave not long after, but Race suddenly realizes that he’s been counting on Davey being around.</p>
<p>“You’ll still have to sell the rest of the summer,” Mrs. Jacobs says, “and likely on the weekends when you’re back in school.”</p>
<p>Les perks up a little at that and Race finds he can breathe easier.</p>
<p>The rest of the night passes with a jovial mood in the air. Davey and Les share the bed shoved into the corner of the family room and when Mrs. Jacobs sends Les to bed the rest of the boys go back up to the roof. All of the boys heading back to the lodging house have late passes from Kloppman so they don't have to worry about making it back for curfew quite yet. They play another few hands of poker but it gets dark pretty quick so they end up just talking for awhile. They tease Finch and Crutchie about a pair of girls down at the grocer. They talk about the phase the littles are going through where they all think it's the best joke in the world to steal Mush's hat. Race sees the little smile Finch has when Mush complains that one of them shot it off with a slingshot. They argue about the best way to tell the twins apart because JoJo swears up and down that they've been switching places and claiming to be the other. Race wouldn't put it past them.</p>
<p>They tease Davey about school more, because they can. "You gonna forget about us, Dave? Now that you're goin' back to ya real friends?" Finch asks. It's clearly meant as a joke but they all go quiet anyway.</p>
<p>Davey shrugs. "Nah," he says, casual as can be but Race can see the way his shoulders go tight. "Can't leave you boys on your own. New York'd be destroyed before the day was through."</p>
<p>They head back to the lodging house happy and more sated than usual. Race's emotions are going a mile a minute, flipping between the joy of the night and the anxiety of the next couple of months. He’ll have to get used to things, whether he likes it or not.</p>
<p>Jack's birthday comes. Jack's birthday goes. He moves out of the lodging house and into a place with Specs, who's been working at a carpenter's for the past six months. They celebrate his 18th birthday at the lodging house, he wakes them up for the next morning's bell, and he gathers his things before the boys are even back for dinner. Race wakes everyone up the next morning.</p>
<p>Everything is both a little easier and a little harder than Race expects. Race feels bad for ever giving Jack any shit ever. There’s a strange air around the lodging house for a few weeks but boys leave the lodging house all the time and just because it’s Jack this time doesn’t mean they have the time to mope about. Before long there’s a new normal. Race has never been more grateful for Finch and JoJo. Les and Romeo work very hard to keep the littles under control and Race isn’t sure if someone asked them or they decided to do it on their own, but either way he’s damn proud of them.</p>
<p>After Mr. Jacobs goes back to work, Race is surprised to see Davey and Les around so much but he doesn’t question it because Davey helps him just as much as Finch or JoJo or any of the other guys at the lodging house and he needs the help.</p>
<p>Race and Davey and JoJo are walking back from Harlem after a union leaders’ meeting in late August when Race works up the courage to ask Davey about school. The Jacobs returning to school has been a bit of a buzz among the newsies that they’re closer with. Les has promised Romeo and the twins bring his workbooks to the lodging house and teach them everything he’s learning. Davey has made him promise not to trick them into doing his assignments for him. Race knows the other guys have talked to Davey about it quite a bit- formulating plans for when he and Les will be able to sell and talking about the things he’s looking forward to learning about. Race hasn’t really mentioned it at all and Davey hasn’t mentioned it around him either</p>
<p>“Tommy Boy says his family don’t really celebrate birthdays so if we get ’im something, that’s all he’s gonna get,” JoJo tells them. They’re talking about birthdays, trying to figure out if they can get some little treats for the boys whose birthdays are coming up. “Say, Dave, ain’t Les’s birthday comin’ up soon?”</p>
<p>Davey nods. “Yeah, his eleventh.”</p>
<p>“He’ll keep tellin’ everyone he’s seven though,” Race jokes, elbowing at Dave’s shoulder. “He gonna have a party like you did?”</p>
<p>“He just wants to have people over to play cards and marbles but he keeps tellin’ ma his list of people and it keeps gettin’ longer. Can’t figure it out.”</p>
<p>“’S the 9th right? ’S a Sunday- we could do somethin’ at the lodge?” JoJo suggests. Neither Race nor Davey question him, since JoJo is freakishly good at dates.</p>
<p>“It will be a school night,” Davey says, quieter than before.</p>
<p>“Oh. You’ll be back in school then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Third of September, we start again.”</p>
<p>That’s soon- just about two and a half weeks. They’re quiet for a moment, especially Davey, until Race asks, “You figure out when you’s gonna sell?”</p>
<p>“Think so. Les’ll sell more than me during the week but we’ll both be sellin’ on the weekends.”</p>
<p>“You’s gonna send Les out on his own?” JoJo asks.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Race says. “He’s gonna stick ’em with one of us.”</p>
<p>“Like I’d trust Les with either of you.”</p>
<p>Race scoffs and pretends to straighten out his vest, holding his hands in front of his chest like he’s seen men do when they want to seem important. “The nerve- we’s very trustworthy, ain’t we, JoJo?”</p>
<p>JoJo pats Race’s shoulder, removing his cap with his other hand and holding it over his heart. “We’s been insulted, Racer. This man don’t think we can be trusted with a ten year old.”</p>
<p>Davey pushes Race so he falls into JoJo and they dissolve into laughter. They pass a man standing outside on a stoop and quiet down when he glares at them but that doesn’t last for long. Race has come to appreciate moments like these more and more. Dave and JoJo don’t need him to be the leader in these moments, they just want a friend and Racer can’t explain why that’s so important to him now but it is.</p>
<p>The rest of their walk back to the lodging house is a carefree one. They joke some more about Les and the shenanigans he’ll get up to no matter who he ends up selling with. All the littles have a pretty good chance at talking the older boys into something but there’s something about Les that makes it near impossible to deny the kid. For awhile, Race had been convinced Romeo was giving him tips.</p>
<p>They’re maybe a block from the Jacobs’ apartment when Race asks the question that’s been bugging him. “Dave, ya ain’t too keen on goin’ back are ya?”</p>
<p>Dave shrugs. “I am, really, but it’s not nearly as fun as being out with you fellas.”</p>
<p>It’s not the full story but Race supposes he’ll have to take it for now. When Davey’s gone home and Race and JoJo are about two blocks from the lodging house, Race turns to JoJo. “I ain’t the only one thinkin’ somethin’s wrong, am I?”</p>
<p>“Nah, you ain’t.”</p>
<p>The last two weeks of Davey and Les selling full time passes. They go back to school on a Monday and sell the evening edition every day that first week. Come Saturday, they’re at the distribution gate bright and early with the rest of the boys. Race gets to the gate and counts the littles, happy to find a whole group of them crowded around Les. He finds Davey leaning against one of the wagons and leans there with him.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, what do we have here. Is that a school boy I see?”</p>
<p>Davey rolls his eyes and smiles. “You’re ridiculous.” He turns to face Race and his left eye is covered in a bruise.</p>
<p>“Jeez, Mouth, who soaked ya? If Harlem’s musclin’ in on our territory again me and Jimmy is gonna need to have a talk that’s more like my fist to his face.” Race crowds into Davey’s space to inspect the bruise. It looks fresh enough but is starting to fade a little around the edges. Probably from the last two days.</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’, Racer. I fell down the stairs outside school is all.”</p>
<p>“That ain’t from fallin’, Dave. Who hit ya?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t realize you’re my mom.” Davey pushes away from the wagon and heads over to Finch, who has two littles hanging off his back.</p>
<p>“What’s goin’ on with Dave?” Mush asks as he wanders over to where Race is.</p>
<p>“Got his face hit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I seen his shiner. We gotta soak someone?”</p>
<p>“Won’t say who did it.”</p>
<p>Race is at the front of the line when the headline goes up. It should be a decent selling day but there’s been better recently. He slips Weasel a tip on one of the day’s races and buys his papes with minimal fuss. His mood’s a little sour and he’s not in the mood to fight with Oscar or Morris so he keeps to himself as he reads through the headlines. He’s been waiting a little longer at the distribution gate most mornings, making sure all the boys get their papes without trouble.</p>
<p>As Davey and Les reach the front of the line, Race can’t help but think of their first day of selling, when Davey had only bought 20 papes for the two of them. Now they take about 100 between them most mornings, Dave hefting his share and a good portion of Les’s onto his shoulder. Between the show of strength and the black eye, Davey almost looks mean. He fills out his shirt more than he did before and he rarely tries to look so clean and pressed as he used to.</p>
<p>So much is different now, a little over a year after the strike. Davey’s still proud but it’s a different pride, a little more like the rest of the newsies. He can actually sell a pape now, though Les will always be able to outsell him. When he’s not around the lodging house or Jacobi’s his absence is notable. He slings an arm around others’ shoulders without a second thought. He laughs freely and openly with them and makes jokes almost as stupid as Race’s. He’s used to all the usual problems at the lodging house and he knows how to handle them and when handling them means doing it himself and when it means asking for help. For a few of the newer kids and even some who have been around for a bit, Davey is a first point of contact, someone they know will do his best to help them. Race is so damn proud and isn’t sure what he’d do if Davey wasn’t there because as much as Davey has changed, their friendship has changed too and Race would list him among his closest friends without hesitation.</p>
<p>So Race is confused over the next couple of weeks when Dave withdraws back into himself. He’s around less, though he still spends a decent amount of time doing his schoolwork at the lodging house while Les is out selling, but when he’s around, he isn’t near as confident or outgoing as he normally is. He shows up with bruises more often than not and cringes whenever someone reaches for him. Race stops reaching out for him while they wait for the headline and he tries to keep the other boys off Davey’s back too. After the first couple of times he asks and gets shut down, Race stops asking Davey if something’s wrong.</p>
<p>That doesn’t mean the others don’t notice though. Albert and Finch both mention it to Davey. More than once, JoJo and Race make eye contact as they see Davey flinch away from one of the others. He and Crutchie have extensive conversations about it. Even Oscar asks Race about it, quietly as he’s unlocking the gate one morning. Davey has a friendship with the Delancey brothers that surpasses Race’s understanding but has lead to much last tension between them and the newsboys, so Race doesn’t question it. It’s still Romeo who surprises him most though, when he’s climbing into Race’s bed after a nightmare in the middle of the night. He’s probably a little old for it but Race has never been able to say no to Romeo.</p>
<p>"Need to talk?" Race asks quietly once Romeo is settled. Romeo rarely tells Race what his nightmares are about which is fine by Race because he also has a past he sometimes wishes he could forget but there are times that Romeo can't sleep until he gets all the thoughts out of his head.</p>
<p>Romeo shrugs and leans into Race. "Somethin's wrong with Davey."</p>
<p>"Yeah, kid, he's not doin' great."</p>
<p>"Les don't wanna talk about it either."</p>
<p>And there's an angle Race hasn't thought of yet. Maybe Les isn't talking to Romeo but with a little bit of deception, Race bets he could it out of Les. "We's gonna figure it out."</p>
<p>"Someone's hittin' him."</p>
<p>No one's said it yet- not even Race and Crutchie in their longer talks- but they're all thinking it. They've all seen it before; someone's beating on Dave often enough that pretty much all touch makes him nervous. "Yeah, I think so."</p>
<p>"We gonna soak 'em?" Romeo's losing steam fast, eyes drooping.</p>
<p>"Soon as we figure out who.” Racer smoothes down Romeo's hair. "Now go to sleep or you's gonna need more coffee than the nuns'll give ya in the mornin'."</p>
<p>"G'night, Racer."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Ro."</p>
<p>After talking to Romeo, Race knows he has to figure something out quick. Romeo and Albert are probably the most oblivious people he knows and the fact that they've both come to him about this means it's going to start affecting the general morale of the lodging house soon.</p>
<p>Most of all, Race wants Davey to be okay.</p>
<p>He formulates a plan and the next time Dave stays back at the lodging house and lets Les sell on his own, Race is the first to volunteer. Les looks confused and Romeo looks upset because Race and Davey have mostly been letting the two of them sell without any of the older boys as long as they stick together.</p>
<p>“I needs somethin’ to boost my evenin’ sales, kid, and you’s short an annoyin’ brother.” Race glances toward Davey, hoping to get a response from him with the jab but he doesn’t. He’s using one of the small tables in the common area as a desk, scribbling in one of his math books.</p>
<p>“Can we go to Sheepshead?”</p>
<p>Race laughs. In the month since he’s turned 11, Les has not stopped asking Race to teach him to gamble, claiming that he’s old enough now. “Nah, but if you bring in some dough tonight, we’ll see about this weekend.” This seems to placate Les because they make it out of the lodging house and to the distribution gate before he asks again.</p>
<p>They have a pretty easy time selling the evening edition, helped along by a good headline and Les claiming he’s still 7. Now that Davey is around less, they sell together enough that they have a few regular bits. Les’s favorite works best with Crutchie, when Race claims the both of them as his little brothers and they cough pitifully at his side while he explains that he’s just trying to sell enough papes for money to feed them. It works well enough with just the two of them though and after that sells their last pape and gets them a whole dime, they head to Jacobi’s, where Race treats Les to a sandwich.</p>
<p>“So, how’s school, kid?”</p>
<p>Les shrugs. “’S okay but it ain’t fun like bein’ with you fellas.”</p>
<p>“I bet it’s real borin’, havin’ to learn all that stuff.”</p>
<p>“That part’s fine, mostly. ’S all my classmates. They ain’t no fun.”</p>
<p>Les seems dejected talking about his classmates and Race thinks over the last couple of weeks. His demeanor hasn’t changed half as drastically as Davey’s but he has been extra eager to spend time with his friends, begging Davey to stay later at the lodging house so he can shoot marbles with Elmer and Romeo or play one more game of tag with the twins.</p>
<p>For all Race knows Davey’s tells, he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know Les’s quite as well. He’d depended too much on Les’s openness and easy face but the kid had some new skills, courtesy of Race himself. He’s not sure how Les will respond when he asks, “They sayin’ thing’s to ya?”</p>
<p>Les shrugs and takes another bite of his sandwich. “Nothin’ worse than before ’cept now they think it’s funny I had to get a job. I keep tellin’ ’em how great it is sellin’ papes but they don’t listen.”</p>
<p>“What’d they say before?”</p>
<p>“Just stuff about us bein’ Jewish and stuff.” That’s something Race knows goes around but can’t understand. There’s a whole group of Jewish boys at the lodging house and Race can’t understand where the insults come from. “Davey always gets it worse.”</p>
<p>“I’s sorry, kid. That ain’t right.” Les just shrugs but doesn’t seem averse to saying more so Race pushes further. “They’s pickin’ on Dave, too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s even worse than the last time we were in school. They hit him too.” When Les realizes what he just said, his eyes widen. “Davey told me not to tell you that. Don’t tell him I said that.”</p>
<p>Race reaches across the table and patted Les’s arm. “’S okay, kid. I ain’t gonna tell Dave you told me anything.” Race means what he says- he won’t tell Davey about it.</p>
<p>Les relaxes and they go back to eating their sandwiches and talking. Race gets Les to talk about some of the things he’s learning in school which gets him excited at least. Race tells Les about a prank he wants to play on Albert and Les asks if he’ll help him trick the twins into some convoluted plan. Race promises his help but he’s not totally sure it will work.</p>
<p>It’s still early enough in the night that they could pick up another handful of papes but Race can tell Les is tired so he insists that he’s too tired to keep going himself and they head back to the lodging house. Davey thanks Race for taking Les along with him while he did his work and they go home, leaving Race alone in the small library where Davey usually does his homework. Crutchie finds him there a little bit later and ambles over to sit next to him at the tiny table.</p>
<p>“You okay there, Racer? The boys is lookin’ for ya.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Race says, even though he’s not really. He’s angry, an emotion he usually can't afford these days. “Talked to Les today.”</p>
<p>“You was sayin’ you was gonna try that,” Crutchie says as he sits across the table from Race. “He say anythin’?”</p>
<p>“The boys at that school they go to is hittin’ Davey and insultin’ ’em both.”</p>
<p>Crutchie gets angry too and they both sit in the library, simmering down until they can face the others without giving away too much. They try to make plans but this isn’t a newsie from another borough beating on a Manhattan boy, which was a theory they’d tossed around more than once. It would be much easier if that were the case. From a newsie, an insult to Davey is an insult to Manhattan and could be dealt with accordingly. They can’t deal with the boys at Davey’s school quite as directly, especially since Davey probably wouldn’t want them to. They attempt to plan but eventually give up on the idea so the boys don’t get suspicious and start looking for them.</p>
<p>Over the next couple of days, Race sells his afternoon edition near the Jacobs’ school. He doesn’t want to be caught spying by Davey- not that he’s spying. No, he’s just assessing the situation. He makes sure he’s always within a block or two of one of the littles so he can tell Davey he was watching them instead of him and Les. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary the first few days. He really doesn’t want to have to explain himself to Davey so he dips into an alleyway as soon as he thinks the Jacobs boys are too close.</p>
<p>On the fourth day, his suspicions are confirmed. He watches as three boys come up behind Davey and push him down as he waits for Les. They seem to pretend it was an accident and almost leave it at that but one of them kicks Davey as he walks away. Race is seething with anger as he watches them walk away from Dave. They end up walking towards him and Racer makes an impulsive decision.</p>
<p>“Buy a pape, sirs?” he asks, like he isn’t older than them and hasn’t seen three times as much of life. He puts on his nicest face. He’s not a stranger to selling to kids his own age. The rich ones are usually ready to be treated like adults and the poor ones have been expected to act like adults for as long as they could work without ever being treated like one. Up close it becomes exceedingly clear which kind these boys are. Their shirts are clean and pressed and their shoes look expensive. They like being called sir, he can tell. They look soft, Racer thinks. They’re clearly not as well off as Darcy and Bill but they’ve also worked less than the two newspaper heirs who have both spent hours and hours at the presses. Race is unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Sure,” the tallest one says. He’s got blond hair and a smug face that makes Race want to punch him. He holds a penny out to Race and Race hands him a pape. “Say,” the boy says when their deal is done. “You know David Jacobs?”</p>
<p>Race doesn’t know why he’s asking so he lies. “Can’ say I eva heard o’ ’im,” he answers, playing up his accent in the way he does when he wants to annoy Spot or Davey.</p>
<p>“You look like you’d do well in a fight. Do you sell around here often?”</p>
<p>Race thinks he might know where this is going. “Sometimes,” he says, noncommittal.</p>
<p>“Well, if you happen to meet him and are around here at the same time tomorrow, I may have five dollars for you.”</p>
<p>It makes his skin crawl but instead of lashing out he says “Wow, thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Come on, boys,” one of the other says. “We’re going to be late for the boxing match.”</p>
<p>They leave without another word to Race but he hears the third boy wondering aloud about the redheaded boxer they’re on their way to see fight. They’re headed in the general direction of the street ring Al is fighting in today and Race makes note of that information for later. He’s still processing the situation when a short blur runs into his side. Race catches whoever it is on instinct and finds Les under his arm when he looks.</p>
<p>“Racetrack! Whatcha doin’ here?”</p>
<p>"Heya, Les. Red's sellin' around here somewheres and I's just wantin' to check on him." Davey's a little behind Les but he doesn't look like he believes Race. "Let's get outta here so youse can get started with sellin'."</p>
<p>They head back to the lodging house, where Davey sets up in the library to do his school work and Les changes out of his school shirt so that he can go find Romeo to sell. "What were you doing earlier?" Davey asks, while Race waits to walk over to distribution with Les.</p>
<p>Race shrugs, leaning back in his chair until he's balancing on the back legs. "I's been wanderin' a bit recently, tryin' to find a good spot now that I's not goin' to Sheepshead regularly and I figure Red could use some watchin' afta' the other day."</p>
<p>Davey still looks suspicious but Les comes bounding into the room a moment later and Davey sends them off to distribution with a smile. At the gate, Racer behaves enough that Snyder tells him Crutchie's already been by to get his evening papes. Race heads off to find him and it's not too hard. He relays the weird conversation he had with the boys.</p>
<p>"You didn' hit them?" Crutchie asks when Race finishes explaining. They're wandering up and down the street, half-heartedly selling in the lull before the evening rush. Race shakes his head. "I woulda," Crutchie tells him.</p>
<p>"I know. Youse woulda skunked them." He kicks a rock. "I don' know what to do, Crutch. I's got to do somethin' cuz Mouth is ours but I don' know how to deal with all these fancy rich boys."</p>
<p>"You’s gonna go back tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Think so. Don’ know what to do ’bout it."</p>
<p>They sell without much conversation for a bit.</p>
<p>“Youse was sayin’ they went to see Al’s match?” Crutchie asks as they’re walking down the street to change up their location.</p>
<p>“Yeah sounded like it. Ain’t no other redheads fightin’ at Matches’ ring.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they’s just need t’ be a little scared. Could probably trick ’em out of that five dollars too.”</p>
<p>Which is how Race finds himself hawking near the Jacobs' school again the next day. He finds it to be a pretty profitable spot for his afternoon selling. When school lets out, Race keeps an eye out for both the rich boys and for the Jacobs. Whatever's happening, Race is sure it will go badly if either group sees him with the other. The rich boys come out first. It's the same three boys grouped together, apparently led by the tall blonde one in the middle. Race pretends he doesn't see them as they approach him, turning to make a sale to an older gentleman who's bought a paper from him every day for the week he's been staking out the Jacobs' school.</p>
<p>"Hey, newsboy," the leader calls out and Race swallows the impulse to punch him.</p>
<p>Instead he turns and smiles. "Heya, mister, can I interest you in a paper?" Race holds a paper out to him. "They's got the final death count for that storm in Texas."</p>
<p>The leader's smile is patronizing, like he finds Race adorable. He hands him a nickel. "Sure, kid," he says as he accepts the paper. "You figure out who David Jacobs is?"</p>
<p>Race nods. "Yeah, he's the fancy one that comes around sellin' with his little brother on Saturdays and Sundays." He’s careful to keep his tone just on the wrong side of neutral, hoping to gain something in this conversation by making them think he might resent Davey.</p>
<p>"And are you any good at fighting?" The leader’s two goons are smiling like sharks and Race suddenly understands where this is going.</p>
<p>"I hold my own," Race says. He can, even if he’ll never quite have Al’s power or Finch’s cunning in a fight.</p>
<p>"You have any friends who can fight?"</p>
<p>He’s right then. They want him to attack Davey somehow. Race thinks of the scrap a few of them got into with some Harlem boys the other day and the way he, Mush, and Finch had almost destroyed them before cooler heads had gotten involved. “I do,” he says simply, crossing his arms. “What’re ya playin’ at, sir?”</p>
<p>The boy pulls a crisp five dollar bill from his pocket and holds it so Race can see it clearly. It’s not smart for him to be showing off his money like that so publicly, but what does it hurt Race? “This five dollar bill has your name on it if David Jacobs is too hurt to come to school tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Race eyes the money suspiciously. He’s going to cheat this guy out of his money but he refuses to give the impression that newsies are scum who will back stab each other at the first sight of money. They went through too much during the strike for that. “Listen, I ain’t ’boutta soak another newsie just cuz, even one like Jacobs.” He pauses, watches the realization that he won’t do it cross their faces. When they start to turn away, he stops them. “Not unless it’s really worth my while.”</p>
<p>The leader raises an eyebrow at him and looks him up and down before smirking and pulling another five dollar bill from his pocket. “A businessman, then. Ten dollars, if he doesn’t show up to school tomorrow.” Race holds out his hand for the money and the boy chuckles. “Not until I have some proof that the job’s been done.”</p>
<p>“I’s needin’ a down payment,” Race says, hoping he’ll fall for it. “I’s riskin’ my health to do this for ya. I hear Jacobs ain’t no slouch in a fight.”</p>
<p>All three boys chuckle like they can’t imagine that to be true and Race won’t disillusion them. Davey could do it if he wanted to. He’d pinned Hotshot easily enough in a friendly (inebriated) bit of wrestling at the end of the last union meeting and just because he won’t start a fight doesn’t mean he won’t finish one. Their leader eventually holds out one of the five dollar bills. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>As Race takes the money, he spots the Jacobs brothers exiting the school over the other boys shoulders. “It’ll be done tonight,” he says and then walks away from the boys, around the nearest corner, as fast as he can without being suspicious.</p>
<p>When he’s far enough away, he breaks into a run, finding Crutchie as soon as he can. The other boy is with Albert, who’s carrying Crutchie on his back as they walk to another spot. He explains everything quickly to catch up Albert and tell Crutchie of the new developments.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’s gonna do somethin’ when they find out you tricked ’em?” Albert asks, which is admittedly something Race hadn’t really thought of in his effort to trick the boys out of their money. He sort of has a back up plan but he probably should’ve thought it through just a bit more.</p>
<p>“Doubt they’s gonna find me again. Not plannin’ on bein’ anywhere near that school for a bit.”</p>
<p>“And the money?” Crutchie asks.</p>
<p>Race shows them the five dollar bill. It’s rare for any of them to have more than a few dollars on them at a time and it’s even more rare for any of it to be in bills. Mush had showed them a five dollar bill once, at Jacobi’s, but for the most part they’re so rare among the newsies that Race might as well be holding a diamond. “I’s puttin’ it in the emergency fund. Might ask Kloppman if he’s willin’ to give us some change for it though.”</p>
<p>The three of them agree not to tell anyone else about it and to split the change Kloppman gives them to gradually add to the emergency fund so Davey and Mush and Finch, who all keep pretty close track of it, don’t get suspicious. They laugh about it quietly the next morning over coffee from the nuns and think that’s the end of that.</p>
<p>It’s not.</p>
<p>Saturday is a fairly normal day. Race makes the trek out to Sheepshead for the hell of it because it’s getting towards the end of the season and he hasn’t seen Old Mack for a bit. He makes some money on a handful of bets and makes sure everyone knows it when he makes it back to the Lodging House. He adds most of his winnings and an extra chunk of the five dollars to the emergency fund. He chats with Finch about the upcoming winter- the emergency fund is in a good place but a few of the boys are already sniffling and the weather isn’t even that bad yet. The Jacobs, Albert, and a few of the other boys who don’t live at the lodge stay late for a few rounds of cards and dice. A few flasks surreptitiously make their way around the bunk room.</p>
<p>It’s probably the alcohol that makes Race feel bold enough to corner Davey. “I knows somethin’s wrong at school.”</p>
<p>Davey looks surprised and his shoulders tense. “W- what?”</p>
<p>Race leans against Davey, who flinches but supports his weight. “You ain’t been the same since school started but it’s okay, long as you know we still like ya.”</p>
<p>Davey smiles at him then helps him over to a couch where Race unceremoniously spreads himself across Mush and Finch. “He’s had too much.”</p>
<p>“I have not,” Race protests, even as Finch hits him with his own hat.</p>
<p>It certainly had been too much alcohol, Race decides the next morning as they wake for breakfast. A few of the other boys are already gone, for church or to earn some extra money on a Sunday morning. He remembers Mush mentioning he would be at Jacobi’s. Mike and Ike are doing a favor for Medda and Finch is missing, which could really mean absolutely anything and Race takes a moment to hope that the other boy isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere. It’s a nearly weekly occurrence to hope Finch hasn’t done anything stupid when he’s gone missing on a Sunday.</p>
<p>Racetrack wishes he could stay in bed all day but he can’t so he makes his way through the morning slowly and tries to drink as much water as he can but, despite his best efforts, when the time comes to head to distribution for the afternoon edition, he’s still a little hungover. He says hi to Davey and Les and counts heads as the boys congregate. Les bugs him about the track again, claiming Race promised to take him on a Saturday a few weeks ago and has now gone without him, which is obviously very unfair.</p>
<p>“Your parents gonna be mad at me?” Race asks eventually, in an attempt to get Les off his back for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Not more than Davey will be.” Les grins at him like he knows he’s being a little shit and Race whacks the back of his head lightly before telling him to go keep Romeo out of trouble. Because that will work. Definitely.</p>
<p>Race is nodding off against the wall near the gate when the bell rings and the gate opens. He ends up getting his papes just before Davey and Les. A quick glance up from the day’s headlines made Race really wish he’d stayed in bed all day. The three boys from Davey’s school were there, stalking towards Race dressed in their Sunday best. Fuck.</p>
<p>“You-”</p>
<p>The blond boy was cut off by Davey walking up behind Race, poking Race’s wrist with his finger the way they sometimes did at union meetings as a warning. A quick glance told Race that Davey was confused and, behind that, a little bit scared. “Racer, what’s- Edward, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>The boys stopped short as the leader- Edward, apparently- glanced between Race and Davey, his face turning an ugly shade of red. “You- you know each other?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Dave says, his voice sounding like a question.</p>
<p>“That’s not what this little shit told me.” Edward stomps up to Race and grabs him by his collar.</p>
<p>“Everythin’ okay over here?” Albert and Buttons are late which is in character for Albert but out of character for Buttons. Albert looks more than a little menacing walking through the gates- a testament to his recent boxing experience, Race thinks- and Buttons doesn’t look like no slouch either. “Racer? Dave?”</p>
<p>Edward looks like he’s about to throw a punch. Race isn’t nervous about losing a fight- there are too many newsies around for that- but, as a general rule, he prefers not to be punched.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Edward’s friends pull him away from Race and Davey. “Don’t, Edward. That’s the redhead from the ring,” one of them says, gesturing to Al.</p>
<p>Al raises an eyebrow but crosses his arms and puts on his mean face. It makes Race want to laugh because he always wants to laugh at the worst moments but Edward seems to back down a bit. He advances angrily towards Race and Davey again but doesn’t touch them. “You cheated me out of that money, you dirty little rat.”</p>
<p>“Racer, what did you do?” Davey asks quietly.</p>
<p>“Clear out, if you’ve got ya papes.”</p>
<p>“Get in line or get out, boys.”</p>
<p>Oh, good. Because Race definitely needs the Delancey brothers involved right now.</p>
<p>“What’s goin’ on here, Jacobs?”</p>
<p>Davey doesn’t say anything right away and as Racer turns to glance at him, he sees Davey’s mischievous look. “Just tryin’ to get out there and sell some papers, Oscar.”</p>
<p>“And who are you?” Oscar asks, rounding on Edward. “I ain’t seen you before.”</p>
<p>Edward crosses his arms, clearly angry at Race and annoyed at the interruption. “That’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>“They go to school with me,” Davey says shortly. Race sees Oscar and Morris glance at each other.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing,” Morris says, hands slipping into his pockets. When he brings them out, he’s got his knuckle-duster on. “It is my business when you’s loitering inside the gate and ain’t buyin’ no papes.”</p>
<p>“They’re the ones loitering,” Edward said, jerking his chin towards Race and Davey. “I just came to talk to my schoolmate and his friend but they weren’t leaving the gates.”</p>
<p>Race rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Morris, Oscar, you saw us leavin’.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Dave says and he pushes Race into motion.</p>
<p>A lot happens that’s a bit too quick for Race to process. Edward grabs Davey’s arm and Race gets an elbow to the face as Davey tears it away. His papes fall to the ground as Morris winds up and nails Edward in the face, with a sick crack. His friends catch Edward and help him stand but Albert is right behind him when they turn to run. Race barely hears him say “stay the fuck away.”</p>
<p>It happens fast and then the rich boys from Davey’s school are gone.</p>
<p>Davey finds Race at the lodging house Monday night. It’s not particularly late and Race is done selling for the day so he’s sitting in the tiny library for some peace and quiet. Davey must be done too but Les is nowhere to be seen. Davey sits heavily on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>“That was stupid, Racer.”</p>
<p>Racetrack wishes he could pretend he doesn’t know what Dave is talking about. It had usually worked with Jack. “I saw ’em hit you in that schoolyard. I couldn’ do nothin’, Dave. Even if they never woulda known”</p>
<p>“You coulda.”</p>
<p>“Didn’ wanna.”</p>
<p>They sit quietly for a moment. Race thinks about Davey and Les showing up at the gate before the strike and how different the last year and a half would have looked without him. He’s glad he’s not staring down the year before he ages out of the Lodging House without Dave, who knows all the things Race used to think he never would- about selling papes, about taking care of the littles, about dealing with the not so littles and the bulls and the lodging house.</p>
<p>“They ignored me today. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank Morris and Al.”</p>
<p>“Nah. I’m thankin’ you.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, Dave.”</p>
<p>They sit mostly in silence until Les and Romeo barge into the room, demanding their attention and help. Something is happening, by Les and Romeo’s estimation, and Race can tell Davey also has no idea what the problem is. Race watches as Dave scoops Romeo onto his back anyway and Race does the same with Les before the whining can start. Whatever’s happening seems like a disaster to the younger boys, but Race is sure he and Davey can figure it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr at rosesupposes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>